Welcome Home
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: All she saw was white. She blinked her eyes, praying that he, this, wasn’t a dream or a hallucination. That it was real. Sara/Grissom. ONE SHOT.


**Welcome Home**

She awoke to beeping noises. She shifted and discovered that what ever she was laying in was not sand or water. She blinked, attempting to clear her blurred vision in hopes of figuring out where she was.

She could see white. White walls. White sheets.

Sheets.

She wasn't on the ground, with the sun beating down on her. She was in a bed. She turned her head and saw monitors. Monitors showing her heart rate among other things that she didn't understand.

A hospital.

Turing her head to her other side, she saw a slumped figure sitting in a chair. She blinked her eyes again, praying that he, _this_, wasn't a dream or a hallucination. That it was real.

He was curled into one of those hospital chairs that no matter what you do, you can't make yourself comfortable. Looking down she noticed that his hand was wrapped around hers. This made her smile.

She shifted her weight and he stirred. She watched as he blinked and looked up at her. It took a moment for him to register that she was awake. That she was alive.

"Gris," her voice came out cracked and hoarse.

His shoulders slumped as he let out a breath that she was sure he had been holding for far too long. "Sara,"

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. He quickly leaned forward and poured her a cup of water, which she drank as if it would disappear.

"Honey I was so worried about you," he whispered, the affection in his voice bringing tears to her eyes. "I thought…we thought…" his voice faded, not wanting to finish the sentence.

She squeezed his hand again and was rewarded with his blue eyes looking at her with nothing but love and affection.

Love.

That word sent a chill through her body. She had toyed with the idea for awhile, wondering if she truly loved him. Being lost in the dessert had given her the answer.

She loved Gil Grissom.

When she was trapped under that car, the only thing that had crossed her mind besides getting out was how he would react to finding her body. How he would be torn to pieces. How he would probably lose his will to live.

That was what kept her going. She didn't want him to lose his grip on life. Not yet.

She found it a bit funny how she knew he loved her before she knew she loved him. She stared into his blue eyes, studying them, memorizing them. Never again would she have to remember what he looked like, what he sounded like. Because right then and there she memorized him.

She reached out, her cold hand touching his face. He sighed at the contact, having missed it. Her eyes were beginning to droop, but she fought it, not wanting to fall asleep. She didn't want to leave him just yet.

"Go to sleep honey," he whispered softly. "I'll be here when you wake up,"

She nodded but kept her eyes on his face. "Gris,"

"I'm right here Sara," he whispered, rubbing her hand with his fingers.

"I love you," the words came out softly but to him they were the loudest thing in the room.

He gave her a smile and kissed her hand as her eyes closed. "I love you too."

She was released from the hospital three days later. Her left arm was in a cast and she was still a little shaky when she walked, but she was alive. Because their relationship was now out in the open, Grissom was able to walk her to his car without worrying about anyone they knew seeing them.

He helped her into the passenger seat and placed a kiss on her lips before making his way to the driver side of the car. His right hand lied across her lap, gripping her good hand as he drove them home.

Home.

Never had that word sounded so comforting to him. Especially now that she was back with him.

Bruno happily greeted the lady of the house and Grissom smiled, noticing that somehow the canine knew to be careful of Sara's injured arm. He watched as Sara made her way to the bedroom, Bruno close on her heels. He soon followed, taking his time. As he entered the room, he patted Bruno on the head and made his way towards Sara.

Stopping behind her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear. He was rewarded with a sigh from her lips as she slowly turned in his arms to look at him. He smiled as their eyes connected.

"Welcome home my dear."


End file.
